A vehicle may be configured to include an under-floor storage compartment in a cargo area at the rear of the vehicle. The storage compartment can be selectively covered or concealed by a cargo lid that is coupled to the floor for movement between a closed position, where the cargo lid is adjacent to the floor of the cargo area, and an open position, where the lid is moved away from the floor to expose the storage compartment. Design or other constraints may require the cargo area to have an irregular shape, such that the width of the cargo area at the floor level is greater than the width of the cargo area at a level occupied by the lid during its movement. In this instance, the lid can have a width less than the full width of the cargo area at the floor level in order to prevent interference between the lid and the cargo area.
A cargo mat can be provided for the cargo area that overlays the lid and moves with the lid during its movement. It may be desirable for the cargo mat to overlay the lid when the lid is in the closed position, as well as extend beyond the lid to overlay the floor around the lid. However, such a cargo mat may interfere with the cargo area during movement of the lid.